Young Man and an Etherious: Spaces Collide
It was winter in , filling every space with white snow. Due to the tremendous drop of temperature, people have been crowding in their homes. Homes filled with warm love, and also warm heaters. However, this wasn't the case with Brasenie. As an Etherious, she never and will never have a family. Nobody will accept her despite the personality difference from others of her kind. The only thing she remembered was her creator and the memories led her back to the deep forest, nearby the frozen river where they first met. The weather proved no obstacle for a young mage, Saveli Kir, who had just received a new mission from a client. It was a mission to collect information of an Etherious by the name "Brasenie". If the mission was a success, it would be his first time encountering an Etherious since he seemed to have little information on this demon race. Collecting information of many eye-witnesses, Saveli had reached a forest where he had a high encounter rate. Lucky for him, a painter who had seen her face had given him a portrait, of a young maiden who could charm her way out of any situation. Walking past a river frozen thanks to winter, he noticed a young woman who perfectly fit the people's descriptions. Coming closer towards the demon, Saveli waved his hands and asked her a question, "Are you Brasenie Columbine ?" "Yes, is there anything I can do for you?" she said as she turned her youthful face towards the novel man. Noticing his hunting wardrobe, Brasenie began to feel nervous and twitched her fingers. The snow around her feet moved away, a small evidence that her Curse is already on-hold. She quietly readied an assault against the man but the peaceful ambiance kept her from attacking. "Good, you must be an Etherious? My name is Saveli Kir, and I want to learn more about you and your race. Can I get your cooperation, young lady?" Kir asked, as he was taken aback by her beauty. He had double thoughts on attacking her, but he had to do it for his client and such he had no other option. Kir had however decided to take it slow and learn her reaction. "Wh-what...?" Brasenie stuttered. Knowing the motives Saveli had, she flicked her fingers outward to trigger her Curse. The thick snow flew onto his face, with Brasenie somewhat insulting him. The area around the Etherious started to move away, and the falling snow formed an arc above Brasenie. These phenomenons instantaneously occurred right after she had yelled, "...Space!" Kir was taken aback by the sudden attack, and forced himself to move a distance away from Brasenie, "What was that?" He thought, while trying to understand his target's Spell. Using his ability to manipulate light, Kir became invisible with his Nascosto Spell. With Nascosto, Saveli could manipulate light in one's eyes, making himself invisible by bending the lighting bouncing from him to reach the Etherious' vision. Proceeding to manipulate the brilliance, this time, by making fake images using Espejismo; Saveli created three intangible clones of himself and gave them his real Archive screens. Whilst doing so, Saveli also sent invisible Archive screens towards Brasenie to force a blast around her. Although her vision was temporarily impaired, Brasenie is aware that the true enemy is still lurking around her. She drew out her elbow blades, slicing the three clones in quick succession. Knowing that none of them were real, she expanded the space around her, further scattering the snow and in hopes of hitting Saveli. As she turned back her face, the flung mass of snow formed a humanoid shape, and believed that it was simply Saveli covered by the white material. Ramming the figure with her elbow blades, she lunged towards it with great force. The three clones had their space distorted around as they were just intangible projections. But Kir took them out of commission in order to focus on another attack on the demon. Kir was disgusted as his figure was exposed thanks to the snow. Knowing an attack would be coming at him, Saveli Kir immediately took further steps backwards still under the snow Nascosto, he had cleared himself of the snow but his position was however given out to the enemy. As Brasenie rammed her elbow blades at Kir, the Information Collector used his honed Telekinesis ability to stop the charge midair, next moment pushing the demon far away from himself. "I don't think you were using mere Snow Magic; what was it?" Kir asked now revealing himself to Brasenie. "Ugh, who cares?" Brasenie replied as she expanded the space around her feet, launching herself up in the air. "All what matters to me is my privacy!" she followed as Brasenie flicked her arms out, with her hands in a pose similar to how one holds a ball, "Singularity!" Still aloft, gravity started to increase near Saveli, dragging the snow towards the center, cracking the ground below and pulling in anybody proximate. Category:Roleplay